Málaga CF
Málaga Club de Fútbol ( ) is a Spanish football club based in Málaga, Spain. The team currently plays in Spain's La Liga. The club has played 31 seasons in La Liga, 34 in Segunda División, four in Segunda División B and eleven in Tercera División.Club Details Malaga CF They also won the UEFA Intertoto Cup in 2002 and qualified to the following season's UEFA Cup, reaching the quarter-final stages. They have also qualified to the 2012–13 UEFA Champions League, where they are still in competition. Since June 2010, the owner of the club is Qatari investor Abdullah bin Nasser bin Abdullah Al Ahmed Al Thani. The club, which has a reserve team, Atlético Malagueño, also has a sizeable British following, mainly down to the large number of British expats residing on the Costa del Sol. History Club replacement in 1992 CD Málaga had a reserve club, founded on May 25, 1948 when CD Málaga took over a junior club, CD Santo Tomás, with the purpose of establishing a reserve team. The club was renamed Club Atlético Malagueño, reviving the name of one of the two clubs that had merged to form CD Málaga in 1933. During the 1959–60 season, CA Malagueño and CD Málaga found themselves together in the third level. As a reserve team, the former should have been relegated. To avoid this, they separated from their parent club and registered as an independent club with the Royal Spanish Football Federation. In 1992, when CD Málaga dissolved after financial difficulties, CA Malagueño continued playing. The 1992–93 season saw them playing in Tercera División Group 9. After a successful campaign, the club was promoted to Segunda División B. However, the following season the club was relegated again and, facing financial difficulties, were in danger of folding. On December 19, 1993, in a referendum, the club's members voted in favour of changing names and, on June 29, 1994 CA Malagueño changed their name to Málaga Club de Fútbol S.A.D., becoming an official successor to what was previously called Club Deportivo Málaga. Rise to prominence in the early 2000s In the early 2000s (decade), Málaga were a club rich in youth and top quality players, and boasted a more modern and developed stadium. Although they never pushed for a Champions League place, Málaga were always successful under the hugely popular Joaquín Peiró. They made a solitary appearance in the UEFA Intertoto Cup in 2002, clinching their only official trophy by beating Gent, Willem II and an improving Villarreal CF. Málaga's run in the UEFA Cup wa something of an overachievement, and ended in a defeat on penalties in the quarter-finals to Boavista F.C., after beating FK Željezničar Sarajevo, (who had been eliminated from the Champions League by Newcastle United), Amica Wronki, Leeds United (after a 2–1 win at Elland Road, courtesy of 2 Julio Dely Valdés goals) and AEK Athens. After Peiró's retirement, a mass exodus slowly started. Darío Silva, Kiki Musampa, Dely Valdés and Pedro Contreras all left the club. Juande Ramos took over as coach and oversaw a 5–1 home thrashing of FC Barcelona, the club's biggest victory against the Catalan giants, with a hat-trick from loanee Salva Ballesta (who would end up missing out on the Pichichi Trophy by just 2 goals). However, Ramos left for Sevilla FC and Gregorio Manzano took charge. Slow decline and financial issues Although steering Málaga to their second consecutive 10th-placed finish, Manzano could not prevent a lacklustre side from being relegated, and they finished bottom of the league with a paltry 24 points to their name. Málaga began the new second division season well. However, their form dipped dramatically and for two of the remaining six weeks were in the relegation zone. Málaga managed to address this situation and survived their first Segunda season. The 2007–08 Segunda División also began impressively, with seven straight victories. Málaga seemed to be on track for promotion but, after another slump in form, they were overtaken as leaders by CD Numancia. They needed a victory in their final game, at home to CD Tenerife, to assure promotion. Two goals from Antonio Hidalgo secured a 2–1 triumph and Málaga returned to the top flight as runners-up. The arrival of Sheikh Al Thani Málaga Club de Fútbol's financial constraints led President and major shareholder, Fernando Sanz, to look for investors. He travelled to Doha (Qatar) to meet Sheikh Abdullah Al-Thani, a well-known businessman from the Qatari Royal Family. After the sale of shares, Sheikh Abdullah Al-Thani was announced as the new owner of Málaga Club de Fútbol on 25 June 2010, however he wasn't officially named as President until the General Shareholders Meeting on 27 July. The new Board of Administration was configured with Sheikh Abdullah Al-Thani as President, Abdullah Ghubn as Vice President and Adviser, and Sheikh Nasser Al-Thani as third advisory member. José Carlos Pérez Fernández and Francisco Martín Aguilar continued to represent the Club, as members of the Advisory Board. Following this first season of transition, where there were numerous changes to all parts of the Club, Málaga Club de Fútbol took a step forward in their bid to become an international entity in 2011/12. The agreement with UNESCO, signed on 1 June 2011, converted the Club into an ambassador of peace, equality and sporting values amongst young people all over the world. The arrival of high-profile players and international recognition, has converted Málaga Club de Fútbol into a major sports structure, with the highest level of growth of any European team, under the presidency of Sheikh Abdullah Al Thani. The commitment to training in La Academia del Málaga Club de Fútbol, on an academic, personal and sporting level for young players all over Málaga province, is a fundamental part of the project. During the 2011/12 season, on 9 February 2012, José Carlos Pérez Fernández, a fine example of professionalism and unconditional love for Málaga, passed away. He led the team under the denominations of Club Deportivo Málaga and Málaga Club de Fútbol. Involved and very passionate about the Club, he defended the Blue and Whites tirelessly until the day he died. A tribute to Pérez was held in La Rosaleda on 12 February 2012, in an emotional League encounter, which ended in a victory for Málaga Club de Fútbol against RCD Mallorca (3–1). After a brilliant season, which the 'Malaguistas' enjoyed with their team, on 13 May 2012, Manuel Pellegrini's team achieved the highest classification in Málaga history, after they beat Sporting de Gijón in La Rosaleda (1–0) in the last League match of the season. Their fourth place in the League saw them qualify for the Champions League play-offs in 2012/13. Two weeks before, the team was guaranteed a place in European football. For the second time in the history of Málaga football, the first directly, Málaga will be taking part in continental competition. Al-Thani's project has achieved its first goal in just two years. However, at the end of 2012, UEFA announced that due to unpaid bills, Malaga would not compete in any European competitions for potentially up to four years. The club responded by saying that UEFA had made a "scapegoat" out of them. Affiliated clubs The following clubs are currently affiliated with Málaga CF: * Real Jaén (2011–present) * Córdoba CF (2011–present) * C.D. Palestino (2012–present) Andalusia Derby Honours *'UEFA Intertoto Cup: 1' ** 2002 *'Ricardo Zamora Trophy: 1 ** 1971–72 (Deusto) *'Segunda División' ** ''Winners 1987–88, 1998–99: 2''' ** Runners-Up 1948–49, 1969–70, 1978–79, 2007–08: '''4 *'Segunda División Group 2' ** Winners 1951–52, 1966–67: 2''' ** Runners-Up 1961–62, 1964–65: '''2Honours Malaga CF *'Segunda División B: Group IV' ** Winners 1997–98: 1''' *Trofeo Costa del Sol: 8''' ** 1963, 1971, 1974, 2005, 2008, 2010, 2011, 2012 Trofeo Costa del Sol Between 1961 and 1983 the club organised its own summer tournament, the Trofeo Costa del Sol. In this first age of the tournament, the club won this competition themselves on three occasions, beating Real Madrid, Red Star Belgrade and Derby County in the finals. After a long time of inactivity from 1983 onwards, the competition was revived in 2003. Since then, the club has won the competition on five occasions, beating Newcastle United F.C., Real Betis Balompie and Parma FC in the finals. All eight trophies are currently placed together in the Museo Malaguista in La Rosaleda. Shirt sponsor On 27 August 2009, Málaga CF announced that they had signed a three year sponsorship agreement with gambling company William Hill, where the William Hill brand will be displayed on the front of the Málaga CF shirts. The contract however ended already in 17 September 2010 as the new Málaga ownership didn't want to continue with a company dealing with gambling as it was against his religion as he is a Muslim. Málaga made a sponsorship agreement with UNESCO on June 2011. For the 2012/13 season, the new Málaga shirt will interact with the fans thanks to a 2D barcode, via which the blanquiazul faithful will receive, on their Smartphones, exclusive updates. Current squad The numbers are established according to the official website: www.malagacf.es and www.lfp.es Out on loan Personnel Current technical staff is the current manager of the team.]] :''See also Manuel Pellegrini }} Rubén Cousillas }} Moayad Shatat }} Armando Husillos }} Antonio Tapia }} José Cabello Rodríguez }} Xabi Mancisidor }} Vicente Valcarce }} Julen Guerrero }} Francesc Arnau }} Seasons Recent seasons European record Season to season La Liga was founded in 1929.- *As Fútbol Club Malagueño |} *''As Club Deportivo Malacitano'' |} *''As Club Deportivo Málaga'' |valign="top" width=51%| |} |} *''As Club Atlético Malagueño'' |} *''As Málaga Club de Fútbol'' |valign="top" width=51%| |} La Liga was founded in 1929.- *'31' seasons in La Liga *'34' seasons in Segunda División *'13' seasons in Tercera División / Segunda División B (from 1977/78) *'2' seasons in Tercera División (from 1977/78)Club Details Malaga CF Stadium information * Selected former players see also see also Former coaches * Francisco Bru (1943–44) * Luís Urquiri (1948–49) * Ricardo Zamora (1949–51) * Antonio Barrios (1951–52) * Helenio Herrera (1952) * Luís Casas Pasarín (1953–54) * Sabino Barinaga (1961–63) * Zárraga (1964) * Domènec Balmanya (1964–65) * Ernesto Pons Forn (1966–67) * Otto Bumbel (1967–69) * Zárraga (1969) * Jenő Kálmár (1970–72) * Marcel Domingo (1972–74) * Milorad Pavić (1975–77) * Jenő Kálmár (1978–80) * Sebastian Viberti (1978–80) (unofficial, Jenő Kálmár assisted and figured as official) * Abdellah Ben Barek (1980–81) * Antonio Benítez (1981–85) * Antonio Rubén D'Accorso (1985) * José Luis Fuentes (1986) * Antonio Benítez (1986–87) * Ladislao Kubala (1987–88) * Luis Costa (1988) * Antonio Benítez (1988–90) * Abdellah Ben Barek (1990–91) * Antonio Benítez (1994–95) * José Antonio Jiménez Rueda (1996) * Pepe Cayuela (1996) * Juan Carlos Añón Moreno (interim) (1996) * José Manuel Díaz Novoa (1997) * Ricardo Albis (interim) (1997) * Tolo Plaza (1997) * Ismael Díaz (1998) * Joaquín Peiró (1998–03) * Juande Ramos (July 2003 – April 4) * Gregorio Manzano (November 2004 – January 5) * Antonio Tapia (January 2005 – January 6) * Marcos Alonso (2006) * Juan Muñiz (November 2006 – June 8) * Antonio Tapia (July 2008 – June 9) * Juan Muñiz (July 2009 – June 10) * Jesualdo Ferreira (July 2010 – November 10) * Rafa Gil (interim) (November 2010) * Manuel Pellegrini (November 2010–) see also see also See also * Atlético Malagueño * CD Málaga * Trofeo Costa del Sol * Football in Spain References External links *Official website *Málaga at La Liga *Futbolme team profile *BDFutbol team profile *International supporters' site *History of Football in Málaga *Foro Malaguistas *Unofficial website *Trofeo Costa del Sol *Trofeo Ciudad de Torcal *Fan's Blog * The on-line trading cards collection of Málaga C.F! Category:Málaga CF Category:La Liga clubs Category:Sport in Andalusia Category:Football clubs in Spain Category:1904 establishments in Spain Category:Association football clubs established in 1904 ar:نادي مالقا an:Málaga Club de Fútbol be-x-old:Маляга (футбольны клюб) bg:Малага КФ ca:Málaga Club de Fútbol cs:Málaga CF da:Málaga CF de:FC Málaga et:Málaga CF el:Μάλαγα ΚΦ es:Málaga Club de Fútbol eu:Málaga Club de Fútbol fa:باشگاه فوتبال مالاگا fr:Málaga Club de Fútbol gl:Málaga Club de Fútbol ko:말라가 CF hy:Մալագա ՖԱ hr:Málaga CF id:Málaga CF it:Málaga Club de Fútbol he:מאלגה (כדורגל) lv:Málaga CF lt:Málaga CF hu:Málaga CF mn:Малага (хөлбөмбөгийн баг) nl:Málaga CF ja:マラガCF no:Málaga CF pl:Málaga CF pt:Málaga Club de Fútbol ro:Malaga CF ru:Малага (футбольный клуб) sq:Málaga CF simple:Málaga C.F. sk:Málaga CF ckb:یانەی مەلەگە sr:ФК Малага fi:Málaga CF sv:Málaga CF th:สโมสรฟุตบอลมาลากา tr:Málaga CF uk:Малага (футбольний клуб) zh:馬拉加足球俱樂部